


There Are No Answers

by LurKingFisher



Category: Original Work
Genre: Headaches & Migraines, Kidnapping, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LurKingFisher/pseuds/LurKingFisher
Summary: Zanbaq wakes up, with a headache, trying to work out what's going on.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	There Are No Answers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_am_sorry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_sorry/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heart of Sand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451422) by [I_am_sorry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_sorry/pseuds/I_am_sorry). 



> I wrote this for I_Am_Sorry because I love Heart of Sand so much and just wanted to write something. 
> 
> Zanbaq, Sie and Azraq belong to I_Am_Sorry from the lusciously beautiful story, Heart of Sand, which is well worth reading. This is set somewhere before the end of that story. (No spoilers!) 
> 
> Malika=King's Consort

Zanbaq's head pounded as consciousness crashed upon him. His limbs ached, and there was a dryness, and bitter aftertaste in his mouth. Poison. 

He tried to open his eyes but the light was dazzling.

There was softness beneath him. A luxurious bed. That was good? Probably. Hands and legs were bound, but loose enough to be a lover's pleasure. Only he didn't recall engaging in those sort of activities the previous night. He didn't recall much of anything. There'd been a feast. Plentiful wine. And then nothing. He tested the bonds and he probably could slip out of them given time. He was still fully dressed which didn't make any sense at all. 

"Sweet Malika, you are every bit as beautiful as they said you would be."

Fuck you. Zanbaq's mouth was too dry, his tongue still sluggish, the curse came out as a choke. 

Cool water was being offered to his lips. 

Zanbaq took a mouthful and sprayed it at the stranger. 

"Sip, slowly."

"Poisoned."

"Of course not. Whyever would I wish to poison you." 

Zanbaq cracked an eye open, trying to get a better look at whomever his captor was. Shapes blurred and spun. "Drink." He demanded.

The captor did and then offered the cup again. Zanbaq took a slow sip, swilling it around his mouth and then spitting it out, again aiming for his captor. Who frustratingly didn't react.

There were meaningless, reassuring words. He didn't care.

"What the fuck is going on? Who poisoned me?"

"Just a sedative, my dear, to stop you from becoming distressed."

Zanbaq's head continued to pound. He wasn't in the mood for dealing with this. "Untie me."

"It was simply a precaution, to save you from hurting yourself. I would do anything to prevent harm coming to you, Malika."

"What the fuck is going on?" Zanbaq repeated. "And why do you keep calling me Malika."

"You didn't think anyone would be fooled by that charade. All know that the Malika is the most beautiful man who ever lived. How could anyone consider that pale wisp such a thing. He wasn't even wearing any jewelry, and there you are decked out with the wealth of kings, beautiful as the night is dark. Who could consider you anything but royalty."

Zanbaq laughed. Even here, wherever that was, kidnapped, bound, he still wasn't the one who was wanted. They'd mistaken him for Sie. "Mmm. So what am I doing here?"

"Patience, beautiful one, all will be revealed in good time."

Zanbaq was getting fed up of it. "Could you at least loosen the ties on my wrists, they're chafing." He tried to sound as sweet as Sie but it was ridiculous. 

"Of course, my dear." 

They wanted Sie. Sweet stupid Sie. Well too bad. Zanbaq hadn't grown up as royalty, and this was nowhere close to the worst situation he'd been in. He may have left the gutter but it hadn't left him. And if they wanted Sie that undoubtedly meant there was trouble for Azraq brewing. Best to deal with that sooner rather than later.

Zanbaq let his captor get close enough to untie his wrists, and then headbutted him. He surged up, off the bed, throwing himself onto the other man, pinning his startled captor beneath him pressing the ridiculous silk ribbon to his throat. "Scream and I will strangle you. Now, you're going to start answering my questions. What the fuck is going on here?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly little idea that I came up with. I was thinking about Zanbaq and Sie, and how they're both beautiful in their ways but also completely different. That Sie comes across as more fragile and delicate. That he doesn't wear jewelry or dress revealing, whereas Zanbaq does, and if someone was going to take a guess at who Azraq's consort is they'd guess at Zanbaq, since he's the scantily clad guy that hangs about with Azraq a lot, and wears ridiculous amounts of jewelry.
> 
> And I thought how insulting it would be if Zanbaq was kidnapped only to discover that they didn't even want him. Just like Azraq.


End file.
